The invention relates to a refrigerant compressor, in particular, a displacement compressor, such as, for example, a piston compressor or scroll compressor, comprising a compressor housing with an outlet chamber enclosed by it and an outlet passage leading from the outlet chamber to an external high pressure connection.
Refrigerant compressors of this type are known from the state of the art. With these refrigerant compressors, particularly when they are piston compressors, pulsations propagate from the outlet chamber and into the adjoining pipe system and these lead, on the one hand, to undesired noises in the pipe system and, on the other hand, to mechanical stressing of the pipe system on account of the pressure peaks.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a refrigerant compressor of the generic type in such a manner that the pulsations in it are damped to as great an extent as possible.